Your eyes
by LoveLover010
Summary: Troy and Gabriella dont get along, she's the typical smart girl and he's the typical player, can a blackout and his eyes get them together? and will Gabriella take the risk of dating a player?
1. Chapter 1

**Your Eyes**

Troy was Gabriella's next door neighbour, she was the typical smart and sweet girl and he was the typical player, even when they are so different can a blackout and his eyes get them together?

Find out now...

Gabriella walked outside to wash her dads hummer, she had to do it with her brother but Shane was never around in moments like these. She got everything she needed and started washing it.

She then saw her neighbour...Troy Bolton skating outside with his friend. She never got along with him, and its funny cuz his twin sister and her were bestfriends.

Troy was a player, liked parties, drinks and not doing homework, Gabriella in the other hand hated all those stuff. The only thing she liked about Bolton was his eyes...those wonderful blue eyes, deep like the ocean.

Yep his eyes were her favorite part of him, too bad his attitude wasnt as beautiful.

She got hit by water, when she looked back Shane was there with the waterspout smiling evily...she smiled back and grabbed the sponge and ran over to him!

He embraced her and spin her around, she started laughing really hard which got the attention of 2 skaters, they saw how she ran to the street, how Shane chased her all the way around the Hummer and how he lifted her up.

When they finished washing the hummer, they were completly wet and tired, shane carried her bridal style inside and she was laughing like crazy.

That afternoon Gabriella walked out of the house with her book, _Pride and Prejudice_ and sat to read it. Just then her bestfriend Alicia Bolton walked over to her.

"Whats up Gabby" she said

"hey there Ali...no much, just reading"

"are we going to practice tomorrow?"

"i dnt know about you, but i'm not...couch its crazy if he thinks i'm gonna stand him tomorrow"

They both laughed and Alicia sat next to her. Gabriella and Alicia clicked in the very first moment they saw eachother, it was really nice for Gabriella to talk with Alicia cuz she was honest and real, also she had blue eyes just like her brother.

Ali brushed her blonde hair off her front and smiled at Gabriella, she seemed to be Gabriellas twin instead of Troys.

"what do you say if we jump on the pool for a while" Alicia suggested.

"sounds like a plan to me"

"mine or yours?"

"last time was mine so now is yours"

"cool" Alicia went to her house and Gabriella walked inside hers to get changed.

Hours later Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Alicia were at the pool laughing and talking, it was dark already.

"you should not call him...if he cares he'll do it himself." Sharpay said.

"i know but its been 2 days and he wont do it" Martha said

"i personally dislike long distance relationships so i dnt suggest you to go on with it" Alicia said

"yeah" Gabriella started "its..." **Blackout ** "Weird...wow what was that?"

"i think its a blackout, i'll be right back, i think Troy knows how to turn the lights on" Alicia said and then went inside the house.

10 minutes later Alicia still was inside and the lights were off. Gabriella grabbed her drink and went inside to see what was happenin.

"my Gosh i'm blind" she whispeared when she got inside cuz, outside it wasnt so dark cuz of the moon. She walked a few steps more and then run into something...or someone.

"What the..."

Gabriella's alarm went off and she screamed.

"hey hey...its me troy!" he said.

"Troy?" she almost falls cuz she tripped again.

He Grabbed her and kept her close to his body, she could feel his breath on her hair.

"i didnt know you were so nervous around me" he teased

"no...i just dont like to run into ghosts in the dark"

Suddenly the lights went on and she looked at him, his bright blue eyes looked at her aswell, she could just drown in those eyes.

Reality hit her...she had to go back to the girls.

"ok if you let me go i can go back please"

"what if i dont want to" he said

She just stood there speechless watching him...ok now she was nervous. He let her go slowly and then smiled.

"Saw you washing the car today montez...really interesting view."

She felt anger racing through her body, she lifted her arm to slap him but he stopped her hand inches away from his face.

"nop...bad move." He said

And then he kissed her, when his lips met hers she felt how the anger fade away, his lips were soft, warm and sweet. She was almost passing out when he pulled away and whispeared in her ear:

"you're not gonna escape Montez"

She looked up at him and ran outside. There she met the girls including Alicia, how did she get there? She sat down next to sharpay but she was absent from time and space. She could feel troys kiss on her lips, that wasnt right, he was a player, and he was going to play her like all the other girls, she decided to ignore him.

"...ugh i just hate her...she thinks she controls him, but he's my boyfriend he should listen to me too!" Sharpay said

"i know!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"yeah...what do you think Gabriella" Taylor asked.

"huh?"

The girls looked now at Gabriella and just then she knew where she was and what she was doing.

"yeah...i guess"

"see...you should talk to him" Martha said.

"yeah!" Kelsi said

The only one who noticed Gabriella was out was Alicia who stood there quiet. Gabriella got a text.

_Meet me inside._

_Troy_

"i'm going to the bathroom, be right back"

Gabriella walked inside and upstairs, into Troys room.

"what?"

He walked over to her.

"ok, here's the thing...i like you."

That almost made her laugh.

"the way you like the other girls?"

He seemed confused

"and how is that?"

"for 2 days only"

He smiled

"you have attitude...i like that."

"well dont get use to it, cuz u wont get to see it often"

She turned around ready to leave, but then he grabbed her hand.

"wait...i'm serious, i like you."

"i dont see why Troy, we're different"

"yeah, thats exactly the reason why..."

"but you're a player"

"i can change"

"no you cant"

"i can try"

"why"

"for you"

They stayed there staring at eachother, once again she got lost in his blue eyes.

"your eyes..."

He frowned

"what about them"

"i love them"

She mentally kicked herself, did she really say that outloud?

"i love your too"

She thought he was kidding, but his face was serious. Could it be?

"if i say yes...will i be the only one?"

"yes"

"and you'll drive me home if i need it"

"yes"

"and you will get me chocolate if i ask"

"now you're asking too much"

"hey!"

He huged her

"i will bring you anything you want."

She smiled and he did also. She had a good feeling about him...maybe his eyes had something more than she expected...love.


	2. getting to know you

**Your eyes **

Chapter. 2

**This was suppose to be a one shot but since many people liked it, i decided to make it a story hope you like it!**

Gabriella walked outside her house, looking into her bag just to see if she got everything she needed for school, she was very shy and liked to study, but somehow she was late, her brother left and she didnt know how she was gonna get to school.

"need some help" a strong voice said infront of her, she looked up to see Troy Bolton standing there next to his car.

"uhh" she didnt know what to say exactly.

"need a ride?" he asked. She just stood there speechless. He walked over to her, grabbed her school bag and her hand and pulled both into his car, he smiled at her. "dont be afraid...i wont bite" he closed her door and walked to the drivers seat.

Just then she reacted, she was in Troy Bolton's car heading to school, and somehow she felt stupid, her heart was beating really fast and she was really nervous, he grabbed her hand.

"so..." he started "are we dating now?" he asked.

"we're not dating until you ask me out on a _date_" she said smiling at herself, she finally got control over her body.  
>"hmmm" he smiled also, he loved her attitude.<p>

Once they got to school, she started to feel nervous again, what will her friends say when they see her arriving with Troy, it was gonna be weird and she was sure she was gonna be filled with a lot of questions, but the fact was she didnt even know what was going on between her and Troy, one day they dont even speak and the next they go to school together.

He parked the car on his usual spot and looked at her.

"Friday night sounds good?" he asked.

"huh?" she looked at him confused.

"for our date, you said i need to ask you on a date so thats what i'm doing!" he said.

"oh..uhh...Friday night sound just right" she said.

He smiled "good" he walked her to the front doors of East high, and kissed her on the cheek infront of everyone. "see you later" he said.

She nodded "ok" she said...that was weird. She walked inside of east high and went to her locker. Alicia walked over to her.

"i knew it! You're into my brother!" she said

"thats not true!" Gabriella grabbed her books.

"yes it is! I saw you 2 arriving together, and he kissed your cheek."

"we're just testing Ali, you know Troy, he likes to have many girls, not just one, and i dont share!"

"well...my parents were just testing and looked what happened, a 20 year old marrige and 3 beautiful kids"

"you're way to positive, when Troy is done with that crush he has over me, he'll go find some other girl"

"let me dream! You'll be my sis in law!" she cheered "yay"

Gabriella got to the conlusion that Ali was as crazy as her brother, they were twins for a reason.

Homeroom with Troy

"dude, are you sure about this...its Gabriella we're talking about, she's a geek" Milo said.

"yeah...and she's not that hot either" Derek agreed.

"i'm sure of what i'm doing so leave it ok guys."

Troy was tired of people asking him what was interesting about Gabriella, to start he didnt even know, there was just something about her, something that made him feel different.

"i like her" jason said "she helps me with math when i need it"

"and she makes the best burritos ever" Chad agreed "i remember that party at Troys house, and she was cooking...Gooood!"

Troy smiled, at least he wasnt alone. Alicia and Gabriella walked inside the room in that moment, he saw them sitting down and smiled, sometimes she had that effect on him, just smiling like an idiot over nothing, he grabbed his phone and texted her.

Gabriella felt her phone vibrating and she looked for it on her pocket, she fliped it open and looked at the text.

_Cant wait for Friday_

_Troy._

She looked back at him and he winked at her, _my God!_ She thought frustrated. She was about to text when miss Darbus walked into the room, she quickly sent the text and put the phone back on her pocket.

Troy checked on his phone, trying to Darbus not to see him, he opened the text.

_Really? how many times have u txted that?_

_Xoxo Gabs._

He chuckled, he looked at his outbox to find more that 50 texts with those words, he smiled, getting Gabriella was gonna be a hard job, but he was ready for the game.

Lunch

Gabriella walked with Ali to their usual table, they sat down and started eating, the other girls went to sit with them...Gabriella got a text. She looked at it.

_I'm sitting here alone. Wanna join?_

_Troy_

She looked around and found Troy on a table far away from the one he likes to sit with his friends, she frowned, what was he playing now.

"girls i'll be right back" she said, and slowly walked to his table. "whats going on?" she asked him.

"i wanna get to know you better..cant do with my friends or your friends breathing over me"

She looked around and sat down "what do you wanna know?"

"wow..slow down" he said "whats the urgency? How are you?"

She glared at him, she was so gonna kill him.

"my friends are waiting for me" she said.

"your friends have lunch with you everytime, now answer my question"

"what question?"

"how are you?"

He couldnt be serious, she breathed deeply and looked at him.

"i'm fine and you?"

"i'm cool" he smiled "so tell me...do i annoy you?"

"well...let me think, yeah!" she said "but i decided i was gonna start being annoying too, 2 can play this game."

"you cant be as annoying as me!" he said smiling.

"you think i cant?" she asked.

"i know you cant"

"really"

"yeah"

"try me"

He laughed and she looked at him confused "dont you enjoy this small arguments...because i do"

"you're a freak"

"but you like me"

"yeah...right...of course" she said of course being sarcastic

He smiled again and he looked deeply into her eyes. She felt like he could watch deep down into her soul, his eyes kinda scared her, once she told him she liked them, now she was a slave to them. Those blue eyes, deep like the ocean.

"you like me" he said more serious, like he was able to look into her "and i like you"

She blushed but didnt worry on hiding it...she smiled at him.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about eachother, Gabriella felt like she was interesting for the first time in her life and Troy felt he could be himself, he didnt had to prove anything to anyone, he was just Troy...and he liked it...they both liked it.

**Hope you guys like it! And plz Review, means a lot to me, tell me what you think of the story, good or bad! **


	3. Choices

**Your eyes**

Chapter. 3

**A/N: **** i hope you guys are liking it so far! I found out that i'm a spontaneous writter, the ideas have to come in the moment i'm writting. Thats the only way i like the story! Lol i talk to much, enjoy the chapter.**

Troy stopped the car infront of Gabriellas house, after school they went to the mall, then to the park where they stayed talking for hours, it was like 6:45, just in time for dinner. Gabriella was about to get out of the car when he stopped her, she looked at him and smiled.

"Good night" she said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek for what it seemed to be an eternity, he took in her scent and then pulled away.

"bye" he said "i'll come to pick you up tomorrow morning"

She nodded and got outside, she waved and he waved back, then he left (not to far of course cuz remember they're neighbours) Gabriella was now confused, everything she thought she knew about Troy Bolton was false, she felt like she met a new Troy that day, a nicer Troy, and a Troy she actually missed in that moment.

She walked inside her home and into the living room, where Shane was watching t.v, she sat next to him.

"whats going on with Troy?" he asked. She looked surprised at him, he knew!

"where you spying on me?" she asked.

"i dont have to...everybody on school is talking about you two and how you guys arrived together this morning."

"well...nothing its happening yet so leave me alone" she said, stood up and went to the kitchen where her mother was finishing dinner.

"_yet!_ Do you wanna calm me down with that!" he yelled "its Troy Bolton we're talking about, East Highs biggest player!"

"maybe he isnt like everybody else thinks" she whispeared.

"yes he is! He has broken many hearts, like he will break yours if you let him! You have to stay away!"

"will you please stop! Its my life if i wanna be heart broken its my choice!" she now yelled.

"fine! If you wanna screw your life then fuck you its your problem!" he yelled and stormed out of the room.

"language!" her mom yelled after him and looked concerned at Gabriella. "whats going on hun?" she asked.

Gabriella looked at the stairs that Shane used to leave, she couldnt believe how they got into that fight when she was just trying to avoid it! She looked at her mom and just sighed.

"well Troy and i are bonding..." she started.

"Troy? Our neighbour Troy?" her mom asked as she turned off the oven.

"yes...well it seems Shane its not ok with it" she finished.

"why wouldnt he, i see him playing basketball with Troy all the time"

"yeah well...lets just say Troy has a big dating history...almost every girl on East high has dated him and he has a heart breaker reputation."

"well thats not good...i think your brother is just trying to protect you"

"i know mom, but...i cant help to think that i spent a great time with him today, it was like i met a new Troy, a nice one." She looked down.

"well...i cant tell you what to do hun...not even your brother, i just can tell you to follow your heart, he's always right"

"you think so mom?" she asked.

"well, my parents hated your dad, i followed my heart and now i have a 35 year old marrige and 2 wonderful kids, so i cant complain"

Gabriella thought about that, her mom was right, she couldnt let anyone decided for her, she had to do it.

"thanks _mami_" she said kissing her mom on the cheek "_te quiero" __1_

Her mom smiled "_yo tambien __2_ now call you dad and your brother, dinner is ready" she said

Gabriella did as she said.

Once Gabriella had dinner she went upstairs to her room, she turned on her laptop and then she got a text. She looked at her cell and opened her inbox. It was from Troy.

_I miss you ;) go outside to your balcony._

_Troy_

She did as he said and looked outside, her cell vibrated one more time, another text, she opened it.

_To you right Gabs._

_Troy XD_

She looked at the Boltons house, to find troy standing in his balcony with his cell in his hand. He smiled at her and winked. Now it was her turn to send him a text.

_Dnt u have something better 2 do?_

_Gabs_

He read it and chuckled then started typing and sent another text.

_Hey its not my fault, u make me miss u_

_Troy._

She smiled at the text, she searched for a chair, it was gonna be long night...

Next morning

Gabriella was listening to her alarm but she was trying her best to ignore it. Then she remembered...Troy was gonna pick her up! _Shit_ she thought and went to take a quick shower.

She got out of the bathroom and she almost fell to the gound, she had to take it easy, then her phone started vibrating...a text, she ran to the phone while putting on her jeans and she read the text.

_I'm outside, oh and could u plz get my ring, i think i left it on ur balcony._

_Troy_

She put a t-shirt on and went to look for it, there it was, she grabbed it and went back to the room. After texting most of the night Troy decided he was running out of credit and he snuck out to her balcony, where they spent the rest of the night talking.

She rushed downstairs and grabbed a sandwich after kissing her mom on the cheek, she was in such a hurry that she didnt even noticed that her brother was glaring at her. He walked to the window and watched her as she kissed Troys cheek and got into the car.

"leave her alone" his mom said "she knows what she's doing"

...

Gabriella was eating her sandwich on their way to the school, they were in a really nice silence as the radio played _Cali Swag District – Teach me how to dougie_. He looked at her and smiled.

"wow...slow down on that sandwich" he said.

"sorry...but its just when i stay up late at night i tend to get hungry in the morning" she said "and since i was talking to someone last night...i dont know, a close friend"

He smiled "yeah its my fault, i admit it" he said "but its also your fault because you're way too interesting"

"dont make fun of me Bolton!" she exclaimed.

"i'm not making fun of you" he said.

Gabriella finished her sandwich just in time when they arrived at school, she got out of the car and went next to him. "i'll see you in English then" she said.

He locked his car and looked at her "ok" he said and walked away. A bunch of cheerleaders rushed to Gabriella.

"whats going on with you and Bolton?" Bryce Kennedy the head cheerleader asked her.

"nothing" Gabriella replied and tried to leave but it was impossible.

"you better not be flirting with him, cuz i've tried to get Troy since sophomore year and i'm finally getting close. You wont ruin it" she said very upset.

"Troy just helps me, cuz i dont have a car and he's my neighbour" she said.

The girl seemed a bit calm but no totally satisfied, she snapped her fingers and her whole crew left with her, then Gabriella was alone. Ok that was scary, it made Gabriella think if she was taking the right choice. She got a text.

_ lunch Same Table dnt forget._

_Troy_

She smiled...she was making the right choice. She walked inside east high not noticing a couple of furious chocolate eyes who saw everything were staring at her.

He was really angry, he wasnt gonna let his sister suffer because Troy Bolton wanted to have some fun with her. He was gonna stop it, sooner or later.

**Hoped you guys liked it! Plz review if you believe theres anything i need to change. **

**Te quiero ****1 ****means i love you**

**Yo tambien ****2**** means me too **


	4. how strong do you think i am

**Your eyes**

Chapter. 4

Gabriella walked to Alicia's locker, where the blonde was pulling out some notebooks, and leaving some others.

"we're gonna do homework together today right Gabs?" Alicia asked while closing her locker gently.

"i wish but one of my cousins is coming today, shes staying for some time since her parents are going through a bad divorce, and her sister is in the Bahamas with her boyfriend. She has no place to stay, and you know since she's my age i have to stay with her." Gabriella replied while walking with Alicia to East High's doors. The day was over and they were heading home.

"thats too bad!" Alicia said as she unlocked her car "well i'll see you later, do u need a ride?" she asked.

"no, i'll go check on my brother, he's having practice today."

"i dont think you're actually going to see your bro" Ali said and got inside her car.

Alicia knew Gabriella too well. Gabriella walked back inside the school as she got a text.

_R u leaving with me?_

_Troy_

She smiled and replied.

_I am _

_Xoxo Gabs_

It was amazing how they got so close in such a short time. It took her up to 5 minutes to reach the gym, it was a big school, she went inside and saw the guys from the team standing in a circle around something...it seemed someone was having a fight, she ignored it and started to look for Troy, she wouldnt find him, _where is he?_ She thought to herself, she got closer to where the fight was taking place, when she did she found out the 2 having a fight were...Troy and her Brother! Her mental alarm went off as she went to bring them apart, she grabbed Shane by his shirt and pulled him, then she took Troys hands off Shanes shirt. She might seem small but she was strong.

"stop it guys!" she exclaimed "what the hell is going on?" she asked. Neither of them said a word. She looked at the other guys "someone!" she was pissed so everyone started rambling until someone told her what happened.

"Troy was texting someone and Shane got really angry so they started an argument...Shane said something that Troy didnt like and Troy punched him in the face then the actual fight started"

Gabriella looked at Shane "what the hell?" shane looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"he's not gonna play my little sister" he said.

"i told you i'm not playing her!"

"shut up Troy, i did not told u to speak yet" Gabriella said. "go on"

"he was texting you...i know it, i wont let him break your heart"

"i'm not going to..." Gabriella moved her hand in Troys direction and he stopped talking.

"Shane we had a conversation about this...its my life and i do with it what i want" she said "if i wanna go sky diving you wont stop me, so leave it! Its my choice ok" Gabriella was sick of her brother trying to control her life, she was done with it.

"and you" she turned to Troy "are you an animal? Do you have to go punching people"

"he said i..." he stopped "he said something, and i wont let anyone try to tell me what to do" Gabriella sighed, she looked back at her brother.

"you and i are gonna talk about this when we get home, give me your car keys" she said and he did "we're leaving...i'll see you later Troy" she said turning to Troy and then left with her brother.

They were like 2 small kids fighting for a chocolate bar...it was so stupid, she looked at her brother, his nose and lips were bleeding, he had a black eye and he was huging his arm as if it was broken, Troy sure could fight, but she was sure Troy wasnt any better. She sighed as they got to their house, she parked the car and went inside with him. He sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen as she went upstairs to look for the first-aid kit, she grabbed and went back downstairs to help him with his wounds, when she finished she packed everything and headed back upstairs.

"you're not gonna say anything?" he asked when she came down with her jacket.

"no...not until you learn you cant control me, i'm gonna go pick up Jude" she said and left.

She was gonna teach him a lesson, he wasnt her dad, and not even her dad was so over protective. She got to the bus stop and waited for 25 minutes until a bus arrived and Jude came out of it. She didnt looked like Gabriella remembered, last time she saw her she had red hair and wouldnt go anywhere with her favorite boots. Now she was blonde –that also looked good in her- and was wearing blouses and jeans. She looked...different. Gabriella walked over to her and huged her as Jude huged her back. One thing Jude never left behind was her guitar. Once jude made a song "in love with my guitar" she wrote it when her dad gave her the guitar she was using now.

"how are you?" Gabriella asked.

"better" Jude replied, she grabbed her stuff and Gabriella helped her get them into the car.

"how is Sadie?" Gabriella asked as she got into the drivers seat.

"she fine...or so she told me in her last post-card." Jude replied. Gabriella could see she was a bit hurt and still wasnt over her parents thing but she was gonna make her feel better.

On their way to Gabriellas house they stopped for an ice cream, Jude wanted vanilla as Gabriella went for chocolate. Jude decided to wait outside as Gabriella got her ice cream and payed for them, jude ran into someone on her way out.

"i'm sorry" she said, she looked at the guy as he looked at her.

"its my fault" he said. Gabriella walked back to Jude.

"is everything ok?" she asked.

"yeah..." Jude said still staring at the guy. The guys was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. Gabriella pulled Jude outside of the ice cream parlor, but Judes eyes were still glued to the guys eyes. Gabriella smiled.

"if you like him then go ask for his name and his phone number." She told Jude.

"you're insane! Do you really think i would do that" Jude asked getting inside the car. The guy wouldnt stop looking at them, when they left he couldnt even remember why he was there.

"he's cute" Gabriella said "but seems so much older"

"yeah..." Jude said. She was thinking...probably thinking about that guy.

When they got to Gabriellas house, Jude said hi to the family and Gabriella helped her with her things to her room. Gabriella got a text.

"boyfriend?" jude asked getting her guitar out of its case.

"just friend" Gabriella said "i kinda like him but...he's a player, not my type"

"i see..." Jude said "you know, i wrote a new song...wanna hear it?"

"yeah"

Gabriella sat on her bed as she heard the words coming out of Jude's mouth.

"_if i dont cry, do you think i dont feel? If i look away, doesnt mean i dont see, and just because i want, someone when i'm alone, doesnt mean i'm helpless, that cant stand on my own..."_

Jude's voice was beautiful, but what made the song special was Jude's feelings, she was singing with her heart.

"_How strong do you think i am, how much can i take of this? Am i rock, or a rose, or a fist, or the breath at the end of a kiss, how deep do you wanna go, cuz i'll go there if i can, you make it harder than it has to be how strong, how strong, do you think i am"_

"its beautiful" Gabriella simply said.

"thanks" Jude said. Gabriella huged her and Jude huged her back.

"its nice to have you here Jude" Gabriella told her.

"its nice to be here" Jude answered.

Next day Gabriella was walking down the hall, she went to her locker to get a book and when she closed it Troy Bolton was standing there.

"are you mad at me?"

"yes...no...i dont know" she said.

"please dont be...i dont see why your brother doesnt want us to be friends"

"because he believes there's something more"

"is there?" he asked. Gabriella blushed and started walking away. He smiled "do i make you nervous"

"yeah...you do sometimes" and she didnt like it.

"good" he said.

"you're a piece of work Bolton"

"coming from you, should i take it as a compliment or should i be offended?"

"maybe a bit of both"

"i see"

They walked inside the classroom together...Gabriellas brother glared at them. He was really pissed, but he was gonna teach Troy a lesson he would never forget.

**Ok...so this wasnt very good guys but i'm stuck with this story, if you guys have any ideas i'll try to get them on the story, i know where i want the story to go, i just dont know how to lead the story there...i dont know if you guys understand. Anyways review guys...i seriously need some help.**


	5. Start of something new

**Your eyes.**

Chapter. 5

When 2 people you really care about start a war...with you in the middle of the fire...what can you do? Gabriella was in the middle of 2 boys...her brother who wanted to protect her of a danger she didnt see coming...and Troy who seemed to be pushing away that danger.

Troy used to date one girl every week, or maybe 2...now he was all about Gabriella..._Gabriella did this...Gabriella did that_...it was pissing his friends off..but still there was something changing for Troy, and he wasnt even noticing.

Gabriella on the other hand...didnt know what to do? She really liked Troy. Gabriella was getting ready, it was Friday night...yup, it was time for her date with Troy. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Oh well...i cant get any better_ she thought. Just then the doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs to open the door. He was leaning against wall.

"wow..." he said.

"is this too much?" she asked "cuz i can go get change"

"no no no" she made her shut up "you look just perfect" he said.

She smiled and grabbed her purse "lets go then"

They walked to Troys car.

"so where are you taking me?"

"hmm...i dont feel like telling you. You're smart enough, try to guess"

"are you trying to tease me?"

"maybe...maybe not, we'll never know" he said. She smiled and got into his car.

Troy took her to a nice restaurant, Gabriella was impressed she never knew he had such a good taste. Also she got to know a bit more about Troy, his weakness, his biggest fears...she got to see an open Troy, also a Troy that could slow dance...she got to tell things about herself and he actually payed attention.

Troy then noticed the change, he actually knew some deep stuff about a girl, something that never happened before, and to be honest, he liked it, he liked the feeling of knowing someone. He liked the way Gabriella made him feel.

After dinner, they went to take a walk over the beach. Gabriella felt save and happy.

"what is it?" he asked.

"what is what?"

"what is it about you that makes you so special?"

She smiled "i dont know"

"you make me feel different" he said.

"good different or bad different?" she asked.

"good different...you make me wanna know you"

"well...there's no much to know"

He smiled and got closer "it doesnt matter what your brother says...i'm not gonna play you"

"i know" she said...just then she realized she didnt even cared.

His face was inches away from hers, she had to be his...he didnt know how but she just had to.

"Gabriella...i'm not gonna lie to you, i really like you, i want us to be more than just friends."

"what about Shane?"

"forget about Shane, forget about the world, i'll deal with them later...but right now" he grabbed her hand and made her feel his heart beat "my heart wants you"

She looked into his eyes...and he did what he was wanting to do...he kissed her. A sweet, soft and passionate kiss...she felt in heaven in those seconds they were kissing.

"be mine Gabriella" he whispeared.

"the thing you dont know...is that i'm already yours"

They smiled at eachother, they didnt know how they were gonna fight everyone, or what the future had for them...they just knew that what they had was something special...and that it was the start of something new...

The next day Troy and Gabriella (Troyella) made their way thru East High doors hand in hand...everyone was staring at them, they already knew tho cuz Gabriella told Sharpay about it when she got home and Sharpay tweeted it (and as you all know, everyone needs to follow Sharpay, if you dont have Sharpay on your facebook or Twitter...then you were a nobody).

Troy walked Gabriella to her locker and waited for her to get her books out.

"is everyone still staring?" she asked. He looked around the hallway

"yes" he said "but who cares, they better look well, cuz you're now taken"

"i dont think anyone will mess with Troy Bolton's girlfriend...nobody has and nobody will, i think they're scared"

"better...cuz i dnt want anyone to touch you"

Some random guy walked over to Gabriella.

"Gabs, here's my part of the work" he handed her some papers.

"whats that?" Troy asked glaring at the guy. He could just look at Troy horrified. "man i'm just kidding...dont worry."

The guy sighed in relief and walked away as fas as he could.

"Troy...could you please stop doing that?"

"i can try...but i wont promise anything"

Alicia walked over to them, furious as hell...Troy looked at her and ran away.

"Gabriella Montez will you please explain to me what the hell is this?" she said showing Gabriella her phone. Gabriella looked at it for a while, then she answered.

"well...that's a twitter...you use it to say what you're doing and..."

"i dont mean that...read the Tweet"

She did as Alicia said...it was Sharpays tweet: _Troy has new gf...Gabriella Montez! My bff is dating the popular guy...sorry gurls, Troyella is on!_

"oh...that" Gabriella went back into her locker, even tho she didnt have anything else to look for.

"yeah that...how is it that Sharpay knew first...and that i find out over twitter" Alicia exclaimed, she was very upset

"well...since Troy is your brother i thought he would tell you..."

"Troy is my brother thats why he wont tell me!"

"are you mad?" Gabriella asked.

"hell yeah i am but whatever, come here" she huged Gabriella "you're my sister in law! Yay!"

Alicia started jumping up and down as Gabriella grabbed her hand and pulled her to their class.

School was gonna be wild, she had to be very strong, cuz it wasnt gonna be easy for her or Troy...and she had a bad feeling about it.

**So guys...i'm still on writters block..please if you have any ideas, share them with me! Review please! Means a lot to me!**


	6. Home

**Your eyes**

**Guys so sorry for the late update...i'm still stuck with this story besides school is getting on my nerves too! But i'll try to update as soon as i can.**

So Troy and Gabriella...together... people were talking about it on the halls and giving her strange looks...Gabriella felt weird, people never stared at her twice and now they wouldnt stop. Yeah being with Troy Bolton had its consequences, and she had to deal with them...why? because she really liked Troy.

Her brother? Well... Shane was something else... he wouldnt speak to her anymore...yeah he was pissed and Gabriella felt bad for it but he had to grow up, she was old enough to make her own choices and she was making them!

Gabriella linked arms with Alicia when they went shopping one afternoon, they were having a girls night and Gabriella was really enjoying it. She was spending a lot of time with Troy lately and her friends were kinda jealous now.

"i swear i love this color" Alicia said picking up a dress.

"that looks good on you" of course she would love it...it was pink.

"you know what other color looks good on me?" she asked.

"what"

"blue!" she replied smiling at a gorgeous blue dress.

"yeah... it looks good on you and your brother...because you guys have blue eyes" those blue eyes that will drive her crazy someday.

"dont mention my bro... we're having a girls night" Alicia replied upset.

"i was just making a comment"

"well dont"

"sorry" Gabriella apologized and picked up a red dress.

After shopping Gabriella and Alicia went back to the Boltons house, they went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, Alicia just took an apple but Gabriella made herself a sandwich.

"thats all you're going to eat?" Gabriella asked.

"yeah...i'm on a diet because i have a job as a model, so i need to be perfect"

"you are perfect...you dont need any diet" Gabriella told her while bitting her sandwich again.

Troy Bolton walked inside the room with a basketball in his hands. He looked at the two girls sitting there. He walked to Gabriella and kissed her softly. She smiled at him.

"would you please leave...its a girls night!" Alicia said.

"she's my girlfriend" Troy reminded her.

"yeah but i saw her first...you werent so interested before...so leave!" she yelled.

He made a face but still kissed Gabriella one more time and left. He was going to see a lakers game that night. Gabriella and Alicia walked upstairs and sat on Alicias bed.

Gabriella and Alicia talked and talked til late. When they went to sleep Gabriella felt very satisfied.

1:35 a.m.

Gabriella woke up and looked at the ceiling of her bestfriends room. She tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible, she looked at Alicia who was sleeping, she just hoped that Alicia wouldnt wake up when she stood up and went downstairs for a glass of milk. She opened the fridge and looked for it. It was funny Gabriella knew that house like her own.

She got the a glass out of the cabinet and poured some milk into it. She looked at it before starting to drink it. Suddenly 2 strong arms grabbed her waist. She jumped still with her glass on her mouth. She turned around to find Troy smiling at her.

"are you crazy?" she whispeared

"yeah...but crazy for you" he whispeared back. She gave him a look.

"thats old...i thought you were gonna rape me or something" she said.

"who said i wont?" a half smile appeared on his face...that wasnt a good sign. She went to put the glass on the sink and walked back to him.

"too bad... i gotta go to sleep" she said.

"hmmm... interesting idea...i'm sorry if i dont take it" he said and pulled her closer to him to kiss her.

Gabriella kissed him back...he was such a great kisser. Troy pulled even more close if that was even possible... their bodies were touching and Gabriella started to feel like she needed air. Troy left her lips to kiss her neck so she could breath... Gabriella tried to pull away.

"Troy what if your parents see us or something" she said worried.

"they're fast asleep, besides they lock their doors" he said.

"what about you're sister" she said losing control

"is hard for her to wake up once she's asleep." He said and pulled her t-shirt up a bit, just to touch her skin.

"this isnt the best place" she said tryin to look for an excuse to leave.

"then lets get to my room"

"but i..."

"shhh" Troy covered her lips with his finger. He grabbed her hand and they walked back upstairs to his room. Once there, he started kissing her again, Gabriella was losing control of herself now. They fell on the bed and Troy kissed her neck.

"Troy..." she started.

"shhh" he said.

After 10 minutes Troy let go of her and sat next to her.

"go to sleep" he said.

Her eyes were almost closing and she was making a big effort to look at him. He kissed her forehead and also went to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day.

Next day

Gabriella woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, she opened one eye and looked at the pink ceiling, as slowly memories of last night came back to her mind. She opened both eyes and looked around. She was back in Ali's bedroom, she wondered why...? _Troy_. She stood up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done she went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"good morning sleeping beauty" Alicia smiled at her bestfriend.

"hey...how is everyone today?" Gabriella asked.

"very good" Lucille Bolton replied. Jack Bolton was behind the newspaper so you could only see his hands and Troy...well Troy was staring at every move she made.

She smiled and sat on one of the stools, he still was staring at her.

"so Gabriella how did you sleep?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy unsure of what to answer...but then she smiled.

"really good"

She didnt know why but once she was in Troys arms, she felt better, and she liked it. She looked at Troy, he was looking at her with those bright blue eyes... he seriously wanted to drive her crazy!

She ate her breakfast...being with the Boltons was nice! She felt save...she felt at home.

**So that was it for now...gonna try to update faster with this story cuz i'm seriously stuck! I hope you guys like it. Please review.**


	7. Make you mine

**Your eyes.**

Chapter. 7

**so sorry guys for not updating faster...my computer got a virus and microsoft word wouldnt work...is still not working so i had to do it on wordpad (which i dnt really like so thats why i didnt update) so here it is.**

Gabriella walked down the stairs and sat on the kitchen, her brother was out, her parents were out, so she was all alone, she was waiting for Alicia who said she was going over to watch a movie. the bell rang, Gabriella walked to the door and opened it. She was expecting to see Alicia...well she saw a male version of Alicia...of course, you know who i'm talking about...Troy.

"what are you doing here?" she asked Troy and leaned against the door.

"well...since you're not going to watch movies with Ali i thought it was a good idea to have a picnic" he said lifting the basket he was holding with his right hand.

"but...why? i never told her she couldnt come" Gabriella said...she was confused.

"no you didnt...i did, she was mad but she understands" he smiled at her.

"ok then...let me get change first" she said looking down at her clothes...she was wearing her brothers t-shirt to start...the rest wasnt even worth mentioning. she went upstairs to get change while Troy waited next to his car.

It was crazy how they were complete strangers weeks ago and now they were dating and he was doing sweet stuff for her, just like any normal boyfriend, she wasnt even scared anymore, he wasnt gonna play her...he changed...she changed him.

Gabriella walked downstairs when she was done and went outside. she closed the door behind her and went to kiss Troy. He smiled at her and opened the door for her, now it was her turn to smile and went inside the car...Troy definitely was different.

Ice Cream parlor

Gabriella's brother was buying some ice cream for his girlfriend...he was really pissed, she was good on choosing the worst moments to call him and ask for something...just like his mom...maybe that was why he liked her so much.

"hmm...vanilla please" a girl said next to him, he looked at her, she looked familiar...from school maybe? he wasnt sure...he didnt care either he payed for his stuff and was about to leave.

"wait!" the girl said. "are you Shane Montez?" she asked.

"do i know you?" he asked.

"no but i know your sister...she took something from me, and i want it back"

"and that would be..."

"troy!" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"trust me...if it was for me, he would be all yours, i dont want him playing my sister"

"then why didnt you do something to stop it!"

"i tried...but she's into him, i decided to leave her, its her choice to be heartbroken." he said

"and she will be...cause nobody takes whats mine!" she said "i have a plan"

"you do?" he said

"yes...and i'll start working on it soon" she smiled "very soon"

"i'm listening"

Her smile went bigger...after telling him her plan and his part on it, she was sure she was gonna get Troy back...very soon.

"ok then...i gotta go" he turned around to leave "oh wait...whats your name?"

"Kennedy...Bryce Kennedy" she answered.

He smiled and left...soon his baby sister was gonna be troy-free, and he liked it!

With T & G

Troy and Gabriella were laughing and sitting on the ground, just chilling, in eachothers arms. It just felt right for both of them.

"yeah...that was a crazy time" he said smiling.

"yeah...i can see that...how many girlfriends you've had Troy?" she asked.

"well...should i start couting on high school or since i was born?" he asked.

"high school" she said.

"well...Angela McCartney, Jessica Bourne, Michelle Andrews, Vanessa Jacobson..." he said.

"hum! interesting names"

"yeah...who else? oh! Portia...i can never forget Portia"

"why"

"she was crazy"

"right!" Gabriella laughed.

"why are you laughing...its not a joke, she had mental problems...she messed my car when we broke up"

"oh...that aint right"

"yeah...even if i dont feel very proud of it...i dated Sharpay for a while"

Gabriella gasped "you? and Sharpay? liar!"

"nope, we dated for like 2 months...i just couldnt take it"

"what guy would...i mean she my bestfriend, i love her but she can be a piece of work sometimes"

"yeah...i also dated Chelsea Mills"

"Bryce Kennedy..." she said.

"Bryce? no...i never dated that girl...she's insane...she's been breathing on my neck since Sophomore year, and i barely say hi to her, do you imagine how would it be if i date her?"

"like hell?" she tried to guess.

"yeah!" he laughed.

Gabriella breathed out and relaxed in his arms...at least she knew all the things Bryce did to get Troy had no results in him...which meant she wasnt afraid of Bryce anymore.

Next day at school.

Gabriella walked with Troy inside the school, they stopped at his locker first, he opened it to get his books.

"that's not true...Chad's my bestfriend and everything but thats so not true"

"hmm...i'll ask Chads opinion about that"

"dont you dare!" he looked at her.

Gabriella laughed and leaned against a locker. "remember is us against the world Troy" she said.

"if you say so" he said and closed his locker.

A known face walked over to them, she was smiling which felt weird.

"hi" Bryce said "i came over to invite you guys to this super party on saturday...my parents are out so we're gonna get wild"

Troy looked at her and grabbed Gabriellas hand, Gabriella smiled.

"you're inviting both of us?" he asked

"yeah! of course!" she said still wearing that creepy smile. "i hope to see you there" she waved and left.

Troy and Gabriella looked at eachother...ok that was weird, but Gabriella was sure of something...nothing would ever break them. she wasnt gonna let them.

2 halls away Bryce was still smiling...Troy was gonna be hers, even if that was the last thing she could ever do! he was going to be hers.

**i'm sorry if its too short guys...i'm just not used to write with wordpad, and my brain is dry! :S it sucks. anyways hope you liked it, plz review!**

**Also i'm working on a 2 shot, you guys might like it so read it when its out!**

**xoxo Hannah**


	8. What is there to lose?

**Your eyes**

Chapter 8

"are you going?" Chad asked Troy friday night, they were sitting on the couch playing games after having a guys night...which Chad said they needed cuz Troy was always with Gabriella, to be honest Troy thought Chad was a bit jealous.

"going where?" Troy asked.

"to Bryce's party...its gonna be huge man!" he replied.

Troy stopped playing and sighed "i dont know...Gabs and i havent talk about it"

Then Chad was the one to stop playing.

"why do you have to ask her? are you whipped Bolton?" Chad gave Troy a look.

"no i'm not! its not about that its just..." Troy sighed again "have you seen the way Bryce acts when she's around me?"

"i have...she acts like she's your dog or something"

"exactly...i have a girlfriend now...i really like Gabriella so i dont want this to go wrong" Troy started playing again.

Chad stood there staring at Troy...he couldnt believe Troy actually had serious feelings for a girl after what happened when he was 15 years old. He was amazed.

"you're really into her, arent you?" Chad said.

Troy looked at him...he brushed some hair out of his front and sighed once again. "yeah...she's...different"

"i'm glad to see you like this man...i mean after what happened"

Troy smiled...yeah he was surprised too...he once promised himself he would never love any other girl in his life...maybe that was a promise he couldnt keep...did that mean he was in love with Gabriella? maybe not...but he was really close to.

"yeah...me too"

Then they heard Troys mom calling them for dinner, they stood up and went to eat.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Meanwhile *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gabriella was on the phone with Sharpay and Alicia. Sharpay was upset about something and Alicia couldnt care less about anything.

_"i'm telling you...he said he was going to that party with her...not me!"_ Sharpay said.

_"why do you even wanna go? follow our example and stay home"_ Alicia replied.

_"beacause...i have a social life...wait a sec...you're not going Gabs?"_ Sharpay asked.

"i havent talk to Troy about it...since Bryce is into him i dont think he'll feel fine"

_"oh please...you're an independent woman...you dont need him!" _Sharpay said.

_"first time i agree with her...i dont like the idea of going to that party...but you cant stay just because my brother doesnt want to go"_

"i know girls...but its not up to me...you know it"

_"then do it the old fashion way"_ Sharpay suggested.

"whats that Shar?"

_"lie!"_ she said.

_"ooh...this is getting interesting"_ Alicia said more excited.

"you're asking me to lie to Troy...why?"

_"this is what relationships are about...he'll move on, he wont even be mad at you trust me" _Sharpay said.

_"this gotta be fun"_ Alicia said.

"i dont know..."

_"c'mon...this is what teenage years are for...adventure!"_ Sharpay was excited too.

Gabriella sighed...she really liked Troy...more than she ever thought and the last thing she wanted was to lie to him, she sighed again oh well...what could she possibly lose?

"fine...i'll do it"

_"niiiice" _Sharpay approved.

_"i gotta see that..."_ Alicia said she was having fun with everything.

With Troy and Chad

"i swear your mom cooks like angels" Chad said while sitting in front of the t.v.

"i guess" Troy said and sat next to chad with the remote in his hands.

"so are you?" Chad said while Troy switched thru the channels.

"what?"

"going to the party?" Chad told him.

"i dont think so...i'm thinking Gabriella doesnt wanna go...and i she doesnt then i'll have more time alone with her"

"c'mon dude! you guys arent gonna have sex! this party is gonna be _it_ you gotta be there!" Chad said.

"and what do you want me to do...to lie to her?" Troy asked.

"maybe!" Chad replied with a smile "thats not a bad idea"

"i'm not gonna lie to her Chad"

"c'mon...she thinks you'll be having another guys night with me...we go to the party, stay an hour then come back, what is there to lose?"

Troy thought about it...she wasnt gonna find out anyways so why not...?

"fine" Troy said and Chad pat him in the back.

"good" then he relaxed on the couch as they watched t.v.

**i dont know bout u...but i smell drama.**

Next day

Troy knocked on Gabriellas door that morning...it was saturday so he had to talk to her to make sure she was staying home. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"hey there" she said

"hi" he kissed her.

"so what are you doing tonight?" she asked nervous.

"Chad invited me to his house tonight...i hope thats ok with you, i mean you didnt wanted to go to that party...right?" he said.

"oh no...thats ok! Sharpay and i are having a sleepover at her place today, so..."

"cool so we dont have to go to that party"

"yeah...we'll just stay...home tonight"

"yeah"

They are both terrible liars, they just dont know it yet ;)

"so...wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"yeah why not?" she said and went to sit on the living room.

**Maybe they thought they werent losing anything...that is up to me...and i say: let the drama begin tonight! **

**so i hope you guys liked it...sorry if its too short...please review!**

**thanks for reading!**

**xoxo Hannah**


	9. Whats the worst thing that could happen?

**Your Eyes**

Chapter. 9

_The worst thing about lies...is that somehow, no matter how much you try...someone is gonna know._

Gabriella was getting ready for the party that evening at Sharpays house, she wasnt sure about going to that party, but anytime she would say, Sharpay would give her a really mean look so she just kept getting ready and tried to not to say anything related to it. Gabriella was really carefull when she had to lie to Troy, the reason? everytime she looked into Troy's eyes, she felt like he could look deep down into her soul and know she was lying...thing she didnt wanted...besides she was a terrible liar...she didnt know how the hell he believed her...she always got nervous, and turned into a mess when she had to say a lie.

"Gabriella what do you think of this one?" Sharpay asked coming out of the bathroom the 5th time that night.

"that one looks good on ya" Gabriella said putting some make up on...she was almost ready and Sharpay hasnt even decide what she was going to wear.

"you said that about the last 4" Sharpay complained

"well because its true...anything looks good on ya, so dont worry and just wear one"

Sharpay sighed and went back to the bathroom, then Alicia came inside the bedroom.

"hey...where's Shar?" she asked.

"bathroom...any news about Troy?" Gabriella asked

"yeah he left to Chads like 30 minutes ago, so dont worry"

Gabriella sighed...she really didnt like to lie to her boyfriend...to her gorgeous and really honest boyfriend...she felt terrible.

Meanwhile

Troy was sitting on Chads couch waiting for Chad to finish eating so they could leave...he felt terrible, he didnt wanted to lie to Gabriella, he really cared for her and she was always honest with him...Chad said that it was only a party she wouldnt be mad about it but Troy had his doubts about that.

Chad came out of the kitchen and looked at his bestfriend with a smile...his stomach was full so he was happy, they grabbed their coats and left. Chad got into the drivers seat and waited for Troy to get inside the car too. Troy looked guilty...he still wasnt so sure about the idea of lying, Chad slapped him.

"c'mon dude...its a little lie...its not the end of the world...whats the worst thing that could happen?"

Troy thought about it...Chad was right...Gabriella could be mad for a couple of days, but not forever...he smiled at Chad and grabbed his phone.

"gonna call her first" he said.

...

_"hello"_ a girls voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"hi there...whatcha doing?" he asked.

_"oh...hi Troy...nothing much...ho-how bout you?"_ she replied kinda nervous.

"same...we're just waiting for the pizza guy to arrive" he said.

_"oh cool...have fun" _she said.

"always do...see ya then"

_"ok...gotta go"_

She hung up before Troy could even notice. He then looked at Chad and smiled...he was ready to have some fun.

...

With the girls at the party

Gabriella looked up at the huge house full of drunk kids and sighed once again...that was the 30th time she did it that night...she was really nervous and guilty. Sharpay looked at her and rubbed her back.

"Gabs everything its gonna be fine...he's not gonna know...i mean whats the worst thing that could happen?" she said.

They walked inside the house and looked around...it was obvious the party started hours ago...there were drunk kids playing with a volleyball, others making out on the corners...watching tv, playing video games...dancing or even drinking some more. That was what Sharpay would call _a party_, she smiled and went to dance with a random guy...Alicia and Gabriella looked at eachother and laughed, while Taylor went to get a drink.

"Shar is right...the worst thing that could happen is to find my brother here and thats not gonna happen...he's at Chads." Alicia said smiling.

Gabriella nodded, they were right...the only thing she had to do was to relax and enjoy the party as much as she could...she walked to the dancefloor... _She aint you_ by Chris Brown was playing...she started to dance around.

She was gonna enjoy it...

...30 minutes later...

"Say it with me babe...say it with me" Gabriella was singing along to _Say it with me_ by Chris Brown, she had a couple of drinks and was feeling pretty happy...almost drunk... She went to look for Sharpay so they could get another drink. She walked past the video games, and the drinks area, and still she couldnt find Sharpay...were she could possibly be?

Gabriella didnt know if she was dreaming or hallucinating, but to her...Troy was walking down the stairs with a drink in his hand...she froze there not knowing what to do...that was Troy...she wasnt dreaming.

She saw Sharpay walking by and she grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the video games area.

"you wont even believe who i just saw" Gabriella said.

"Brad Pitt? everybody is in this party"

"no! Troy Bolton!" Gabriella said.

"Troy? wasnt he suppose to be at Chads, with...well Chad?"

"yeah but he's here"

"he lied! that son of a..."

"i lied too! remember that Shar...i cant let him see me here"

"lets look for Taylor and Ali"

"yeah...dont let him see you ok"

"why not?"

"because i'm suppose to be at your house...what is he gonna think if he sees _you_ here..."

"oh i get it" Sharpay walked away to look for the girls and so did Gabriella.

Gabriella mentally kicked herself...going to that party was a terrible idea...the next time...Gabriella would never listen to Sharpay...Sharpay was crazy _"whats the worst thing that could happen?" _Sharpay said earlier that day...and as Ali said...finding Troy there was the worst part...she looked like James Bond now...hiding everytime she saw Troy near her...that party was a crazy idea.

...

Troy wasnt having fun...he was really bored and the only thing he wanted was to call Gabriella and ask her to meet him somewhere. He looked at her picture on the screen of his cell...he missed he so much, he sighed.

That was it...he was gonna tell Chad he was leaving God knows how, but he was leaving, he didnt wanted to be there, his mind was somewhere else with someone else...instead of those drunk kids trying to prove something.

He went back upstairs to find Chad...maybe he was making out with some girl, he would just tell him and leave...he walked down the hall to look into the rooms. He opened one door...instead of chad, two kids were there making out, he closed the door and went to look into the next room.

"chad?" he called.

Suddenly he saw a shadow moving into some room at the end of the hall...he frowned and walked over to see.

"chad?" he called again, and started to open the door...

"dude i've been looking for you" Chads voice sounded behind him.

Troy turned around to see his bestfriend holding a beer and smiling at him. He looked back at the door and back at Chad.

"me too" he said as he let go of the doorknob, maybe those were just some drunk freshman making out. "i wanna go" he said walking with Chad downstairs.

...

Gabriella took a deep breath that was close...Troy was so close to find her...when she walked upstairs to look for Sharpay and saw him there looking into some room she panicked and ran into the first room she found open. Then when he was about to walk inside the room, her heart stopped beating for a while.

Being there so close to Troy was dangerous...she had to leave...now!

**Thats it for now guys...hope you liked it! so i have good news...my great grandmother woke up a couple of days ago...i am so happy, i admire her so much...she's 94 years old, she tripped a couple of times and fell, broke some bones, went into coma...and now she's still alive! :) so thanks for waiting...it wasnt that long was it? lol **

**review plz! you know it means a lot!**

**xoxo Hannah**


	10. Player

**Your eyes.**

Chapter. 10

Gabriella knew she couldnt lie...whenever she did, things went really wrong, so she was stuck in a wild party, with a boyfriend who didnt know she was there...3 missing friends...and a lot of drunk kids dancing and playing around...life couldnt be better...yeah right! the thing now was finding a way to leave as soon as possible...because she wasnt feeling good there...she was so out of place. Gabriella walked upstairs once again, trying to find Sharpay with no good results...instead she only found 2 kids making out, a drunk guy asking if he could tell her the future...and a girl with make up problems...

Gabriella thought about telling Troy the truth...and then he freaks out and dumps her...yeah that wasnt happening in this lifetime. Gabriella walked down the stairs and went to the backyard...the only place she never looked. Nothing. This was turning really frustrating. Gabriella never liked to play hide and seek when she was younger...she wasnt gonna start liking the game now.

...meanwhile...

Troy was sitting listening to Chads stupid stories...he just wanted to leave and call his girlfriend...there wasnt any other place he wanted to be in. Next time he had to remember to drive there and never letting Chad drive him anywhere. He hated to depend on Chad. Troy stood up and went to get a drink, on his way there he found Lucas...the soccer captain talking to some friends.

"whats up Bolton...what are you doing alone in this party" he smirked at Troy.

"going to get a drink maybe" Troy said.

Lucas and Troy could never get along...why? because Troy had everything Lucas wanted...girls, fame...the spot as the king of east high. Another reason they could never get along...they were similar people, they just never noticed. They were both competitive, never take no as an answer, and really good friends with the people they trust.

"dont you have a girlfriend to go to?" Lucas asked.

"actually i do...get lost"

Troy walked inside the kitchen to get his drink and maybe a snack...seeing Lucas always made him be in a bad mood, it was crazy how 2 similar people couldnt be around eachother...

...

Somewhere in a dark spot a girl and a boy where talking...when they walked inside some girls saw them and started laughing...they just couldnt imagine those two together...it was too weird. The girl ignored the comments and the guy just glared at the stupid drunk girls. She looked at him...she needed him to focus or else her plan wouldnt work. He sighed and nodded as she told him her plan one more time and told him what he had to do to make it work...he agreed and left. She smiled to herself in the darkness of the room...she was about to get what she wanted...she always did.

...1: 30 a.m...  
>Gabriella walked to the living room, she was about to give up...she had been looking for the girls for almost an hour and she couldnt find them...she sat on the couch and tried to think...what she could possibly do...the only thing left was to talk to Troy, tell him the truth and hope he wouldnt get too mad...she could dream right?. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped off the couch, when she turned around she took a deep breath.<p>

"shane...you scared me...what are you doing?" she said.

"well i saw you here all alone and came to say hi" he said "why are you here?"

"because Sharpay made me and now i cant find her" she replied.

"i can drive you home..." he suggested.

"really?" she looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"yeah...i just need to get my coat...come help me find it" he said.

She was tired of looking for things but since she wanted to leave she agreed. The walked upstairs ... in silence...it was the first time they talked to eachother after a silent treatment ...Gabriella felt good because it isnt easy to stop talking to your brother...she really loved Shane and she didnt like the position he put her in. He had to learn Troy liked her and she liked him back...he could do nothing against that.

"i think i left it in this room" he said and walked inside.

"its dark" she said

"let me turn on the lights" and he did.

On the bed 2 drunk kids were making out...the girl was on top of the boy...it seemed she was about to choke him...gross...Shane looked for his coat and smiled...

"here it is..." he said and started to walk back to the door...but Gabriella didnt move. "are you ok?" he asked.

A single tear left Gabriellas eyes and ran down her cheek...she couldnt process the dirty blonde guy making with that bitch on that bed was her _boyfriend_ the guy that made everything for her to be with him...the sweet and cute blue eyed boy who said once he changed...that she_ changed_ him...she wanted to yell but the words got stuck in her throat...She couldnt believe that as every other girl...she got played.

_played_

_played_

_played_

She heard the word on her mind...that word gave her the strength she needed to yell.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU" she screamed.

The girl soon got off him and he looked at Gabriella confused...like he didnt even knew what was happening...and just like reality hit him he stood up and ran towards Gabriella.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE U ASSHOLE"

"Gabs this isnt what you think...i...she...you gotta believe me"

"believe what Troy?" she said with a bunch of tears running down her cheek.

"i swear it isnt my fault...tell her..." he looked at Shane "tell her" he said.

"he doesnt have to tell me anything Troy..." She looked one more time at him...with all the hate and the pain filling her heart. "we're over" she said, grabbed Shanes hand and left.

Gabriella felt like it wasnt real...she wanted to feel angry...she wanted to break things and to yell at people...but by the time they got to Shanes car...she felt empty...nothing was real for her...one tear left her eyes...and she promised it would be the last tear she would shed for Troy Bolton.

_The last._

...1:24 a.m...

Troy was sitting in the kitchen drinking slowly as he made a plan to get out of there...maybe it could work...he nodded to himself when Shane walked over to him...he stood up ready for anything when...

"i'm not here to fight...Chad is upstairs...he said he wanted to talk to u...so..."

Troy sighed "which room?"

"when you walk up the stairs the first room" Shane said and left.

Troy did as Shane said and walked inside the room...it was dark maybe Chad was making out with some girl...

"chad?" he asked.

And then someone attacked him...the person smashed her lips against Troys and kissed him...he tried to pull apart but the person wouldnt let him...instead she pulled him to the bed and got on top of him...he lost sence of what was happening...

After a while the lights were on...and someone screamed

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU"

...

**So guys i'm sorry i took so long...but i got writters block again...hope you guys liked it...tell me if you did! :)**


	11. Depression

**Your eyes**

Chapter. 11

Gabriella was sitting in her room watching t.v. she had spent 43 hours in her room and nobody was able to get in...only her mom to give her some breakfast, lunch or dinner...and sometimes she didnt even wanted it so her mom couldnt get in sometimes. She was so depressed that she missed school on monday...her mom was worried...nobody would tell her what was going on and Gabriella looked pale and lifeless...she was afraid of what Gabriella could do.

"she's been there for 2 days...i need to know what happened?" Maria asked her son on monday night.

"i told you...its nothing" he said.

"it cant be! she's been there pale and depressed...something happened i know it."

"she looks pale because she's been crying" Shane was switching thru the channels, he just wasnt in the mood to talk about his sister.

"Shane Anthony Montez...if you dont tell me...you wont be able to leave this house in a very long time!" she said, he was gonna tell her, he wanted it or not.

"ok...she broke up with Troy" he replied.

"why?" his mother asked.

"because he played her...just like i said he would" Shane said.

Maria couldnt actually believe that...she saw the way Troy would stare at Gabriella, it was impossible, He was in love with her, she could feel it...she went to the phone to call someone that she was sure could help Gabriella, someone that was sure gonna help her. 15 minutes later Sharpay was knocking on the door.

"thank God you're here hun...Gabriella wont come out of her room" Maria informed Sharpay.

"yeah...i figured something was happening since she wont answer my calls." Sharpay said, she ran a hand thru her blonde curls and walked upstairs to her bestfriends room.

"Gabby Sweetheart can i come in?"

silence

"c'mon i just wanna see you"

silence

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez if you dont open this door now i swear..."

The door got open revealing a pale and in bad mood Gabriella. She walked back to her bed as Sharpay followed her. It was worse than she thought...she was in deep depression...Sharpay decided to do something about it, she couldnt let her bestfriend suffer like that.

"so...you're in here like a zombie because...?" Sharpay asked.

"you know exactly why!" Gabriella said.

Yeah she knew...Everybody at school knew...how Troy Bolton Cheated on his beloved girlfriend with Bryce on her party...Troy said it wasnt like that and she believed him but Gabriella didnt seem pretty convinced. Everybody was talking about it and Troy didnt even showed up at school that day.

"i'm sorry about the party...when i woke up yesterday we were in the middle of the road" she explained trying to talk about something else for now.

"dont worry...Shane gave me a ride"

"i see...well you live in the same house anyway."

Gabriella turned to face her.

"yeah we do...and i treated my brother like shit for that asshole..." her eyes started to fill with tears but she closed them...she promised herself to not to cry over Bolton one more time.

"Gabby what if things arent the way you think they are" Sharpay suggested gently.

"Shar i saw her making out with him on the bed...it was obvious things are the way i think they are" Gabriella said frustrated.

"well Troy says..."

"i dont give a shit about what Troy says"

Gabriella was pissed...you could notice...Sharpay thought that she was like that because she was there sitting holding back her feelings instead of letting them out with a bunch of tears and a big ice cream. Gabriella was pretending to be strong when it was obvious she wasnt in that moment. Sharpay took a deep breath...when things had such a drastic change the only thing you could do is to be patient...and she was gonna do that for Gabriella...only time would help her see it wasnt Troy's fault.

Tuesday

Gabriella walked to her locker and got her books...everybody was staring at her...yeah, she was the stupid girl Troy bolton cheated on...she was looking better that day, thanks to make up of course but still she wasnt looking like always. She just didnt wanted to bump into Troy that day...she was almost praying for it! seeing Troy would only make things worse.

She got her wish...Troy wasnt there that day...and he wasnt the day before either...Gabriella felt like he was giving her some space and she felt happy for it...maybe it wouldnt be to hard to get over Troy as she thought it would. At least he had the decency to understand her.

Gabriella walked to her class trying to avoid all the looks, she hated it! she hated when people stares at her...and for obvious reasons. Gabriella just wanted to forget about everything and disappear.

It wasnt so easy...

Wednesday

Not a sign...not a hey...not a wink...he was really good at the giving space thing...she went to lunch that day feeling better...when the time was right she was gonna be able to talk to him and clear everything. So she was thanking God for everything...without Troy for a couple of days she felt some kind of freedom.

She sat on her usual table and looked at everyone on the table, they were talking about different things still you could see they were just trying to avoid the thing. She looked a couple of tables away...where Alicia was talking to some guys...Gabriella wasnt ready to talk to Alicia...she would fall apart if she looks into Ali's eyes..._Troy's eyes_, she couldnt, she wasnt strong enough.

Thursday

Now she was getting worried...1 day yeah fine...2 days ok it doesnt matter...3 days maybe he was sick...but 4 days! something was going on and Gabriella wanted to know exactly why, maybe she was over reacting...but still it was weird on Troy, he would never miss school, she told herself she shouldnt be worried about a guy who cheated on her with a slut, but she couldnt help it. She noticed that she was paying too much attention to Troy that week and that maybe she should still see it as a gift but she just couldnt help it...she had to worry about that blue eyed boy with a gorgeous smile. Doesnt matter what she said...she still had feelings for him.

Friday

She was having a mental fight...she should visit him or not? _thats _the question, if she did what would he say...would he be surprised? would he think she forgave him?...did she actually forgave him enough to think about him that much?

No she didnt think so...her heart was still aching and in pieces...Troy wasnt getting back into her life that easy...if he wanted her, he would have to fight for her first! but...did she really wanted him to fight for her? of course she did! she wanted him to care about her and not that stupid girl with fast lips. She wanted him to do everything to get her back...just to see that he cared and that he wasnt just _playing _her like she thought.

Gabriella realized she was really mad about the fact that he played her...when he _promised_ he wasnt...he _said_ he was different, that he_ changed_. Changed her ass, he was still the same...but damn she really liked him. It was too late for her.

Saturday

Gabriella was sitting infront of the phone deciding whether to call him or not...she couldnt call Ali because she hasnt even said a hi to Alicia since the break up, she just looked too much like Troy...it hurts to look at her and remember her stupid brother.

Maybe one call...just one call to see if he was fine...to hear his voice. _NO GABRIELLA_ she thought and took her hand off the phone...he didnt deserved it...she was worrying too much and he didnt deserved it...but maybe and just maybe...one call.

_one call_

She grabbed the phone really fast...she didnt wanted her corage to go away...she called to the Boltons house.

"_hello"_ a voice said on the other side of the line. A picture showed up in her mind...blue eyes, gorgeous smile, a perfect face smiling at her and looking like he was in love... _i love you_ he said and she hung up the phone. He was fine...he was _fine._

Gabriella walked upstairs to her room ready for another weekend without going out...

yup she needed help.

fast!

**Hey guys sorry its so short...hope you liked it! working on my other stories so they'll be out soon! review please.**

**much love Hannah!**


	12. Depression part 2

**Your Eyes**

Chapter 12

Troy walked inside his room one more time, his room felt cold and empty, or maybe it was his heart? he didnt even cared anymore. He looked inside the mirror, inside his eyes, inside his pain. He tried to find something else than pain inside him but he couldnt, he couldnt since that stupid party, just to remember it made him sick. He sat on his bed and sighed, he would do anything to look at himself in those beautiful chocolate eyes...eyes he couldnt stop thinking about!

He went back into his bathroom to wash his face, he was such a mess. His tears fell down his cheeks along with the cold water, he wasnt even thinking anymore, soon he heard a knock on his door.

"who is it?" he asked as he fell down on his bed.

The door got open and Alicia walked inside with a concerned and pissed expression.

"whats going on?" she asked as she sat down next to her brother.

"i said 'who is it' not 'come in' theres a big difference" he said instead of answering her question, he wasn't in the mood for talking about it.

"i dont care...my bestfriend isnt talking to me and its your fault! what did you do?" she nearly yelled.

Troy carefully watch the clock on his wall, he saw how slowly the time went by, leaving him alone another second, leaving him in pain another minute, leaving him empty another hour. He looked into his sisters eyes...blue into blue, she knew him better than anybody, she should know how he felt and she should leave, like everybody else did.  
>"she caught me kissing somebody else" he simply said...those words made more real the situation he was in. He didnt even bother to explain it wasnt even his fault, he was tired of explaining himself to everyone.<p>

They stood in silence for another minute, she was still staring deeply into his eyes as he looked up without watching anything really. She sighed and he looked at her, blue into blue again...then she finally spoke.

"it wasnt your fault" she stated.

"how do you know?" he asked her, she said it like she actually was there...like she knew.

"you're my twin! i know you...and somehow i think our feelings are connected, i think we feel the same for Gabriella" she said.

He looked at her...that was weird.

"not in the same way you idiot" she slapped his arm and laughed "i mean, we feel happy when she smiles, we do everything when she needs something to get it, when she cries or gets mad we can help to do something to make her feel happy again"

Troy nodded and looked up again, his sister knew perfectly the way he felt, but that didnt change anything, _she _wasnt talking to him either and there was no way she would talk to him, she was heartbroken and so was he.

"i do but...she thinks i cheated on her and she doesnt want to see me again"

"and you're not gonna fight for her?" she asked him. He frowned, he never saw fighting as an option, why?

"i dont know"

"you dont feel like fighting?" she asked.

"i dont know!" he sat up, he felt the tears coming back so he closed his eyes.

"Troy something i learned about being with Gabriella all this time, is that you show her you care when you fight for it" He felt how she stood up and heard her heels walking to the door. "think about it"

And after she closed the door...silence.

Troy walked to the balcony and watched the stars, he had to show her he really changed, and he had to fight for her...but most of all he had to show her how much he loved her...

He _loved _her. A smile came to his lips as the word gained conviction in his mind...he _loved _her! He _LOVED_ her. Troy walked back to his room and threw himself on the bed again, he grabbed his ipod and listened to the music _she _put on playlist named _love songs_ as he drowned on his own feelings and the memory of her gorgeous face.

Then inspiration hit him, he sat on his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen...

Only a few words came to his mind:

_All i'm missing in you i see..._

_Am i who you want?_

_Am i what you need?_

The door got open and Troys dad appeared behind it, he walked inside the room and stood behind Troy.

"Troy?"

Troy jumped in his seat and almost ran away.

"Gosh you scared me dad" he said grabbing the piece of paper and putting it inside his notebook.

"sorry" Jack said looking at Troy "i have bad news"

Troy sighed and got ready for whatever his dad was about to tell him.

He felt his life changing already...

Tuesday

Troy was writting something sitting in his seat, he felt lifeless...even more than before, how much could he take before exploiting, before breaking. His sister sitting next to him was fighting the tears, he looked through the window of the plane before having to fight his own. He just didnt felt the situation any real. He just wanted to close his eyes, ease the pain and breath again.

He looked down at his paper...several words written on it, the words didnt made any sence together, but they all said just one thing: How depressed he was.

_Pain_

_Addiction_

_Cold_

_lifeless_

_fear_

Troy felt like he was slowly dying, he could only think about _her _and how he couldnt even think her name, or even say it, it was too painful for him.

Wednesday

He sat on a white chair next to the coffin, looking how everyone cried and said how sorry they were, he couldnt take any of it, he just sat there waiting for everything to end. His mom was sitting crying on her husbands shoulder while his dad was rubbing her arm. Troy saw all the known faces without knowing anyone really. He felt like he was there but it wasnt him. The cold wind, the tears, the sad faces, they were all driving him insane!

Thursday

He was walking down the hall of the hotel, his mom didnt want to come out of her room, and his sister looked like a zombie, but its natural when your mom or grandmother dies...he on the other hand, didnt feel sad enough to cry, he felt empty, alone...like it wasnt worth it, and to top it all he missed _her_ so badly, he just needed to hear her voice, to hear her say it was all gonna be ok, that somehow he was gonna get over it and it was gonna be fine, he needed to smile just because she smiled.

He opened the doors and walked outside, he felt the cold wind hitting his head, clearing his thoughts. He couldnt, it would just make everything worse, it would make some feelings that he somehow brushed away, come back. He felt like she was his own drug, the one that kept him from dying, the only reason he was trying to be alive, he told himself he needed to clear his head before it just hit reality and he would lose it all.

Friday

By the end of the week he felt like he was no longer Troy Bolton, there was no soul inside that body, there was no reason he could stay sane, there was no...life

His mom looked at him with a worried expression, they were on the plane back to Alburquerque. She ran a hand through his hair as he softly sighed and kept sleeping.

Saturday

He was walking inside his house...after all it felt good to be back, Troy put his bag on the floor and took a deep breath, he felt home and for the first time that week, he felt alive [maybe it had to do something with the fact that he was breathing the same air _she _was breathing] He grabbed his bag one more time and walked to the stairs, he needed his room.

Suddenly the phone started to ring, since he was the closest person to the phone he answered it.

"hello?" he said into the phone...nothing, he could just hear the other person breathing into the line, he waited for that person to say something, instead they hung up. Troy sighed and hung up aswell, and with his bag in his hand, he walked upstairs into his room. He was going to drown into his feelings one more time.

He didnt want any help.

He just wanted Gabriella.

Fast!

**So this was it...this is the other version of Gabriellas week, just you know its Troys week! i really liked doing this chapter...it was funny. Anyways thanks for reading and review plz! :)**

**xoxo Hannah.**


	13. The Music

**Your eyes**

Chapter 13

Troy walked inside East High the next monday, listening to his ipod and with a new attitude. He made a decision, he was gonna fight for her, no matter what she said, he wasnt gonna lose hope. He walked to his locker and pulled some books out of it. Troy thought he only needed an opportunity, something he could do to show her how much he cared and that he changed. Troy's bestfriend, Chad walked over to him.

"dude, we have practice today right?" he asked Troy as they made their way to homeroom. Everybody was staring at Troy, they all knew what happened at the party and also the reason why he was absent for a whole week. Troy sighed.

"yeah" he answered before focusing on the music playing in his ears, so the crowd around him would disappear. Troy and Chad walked inside the classroom, Darbus wasnt there yet, good. They sat with the other Baskeball players. Troy was wishing to see Gabriella since he missed her so much, and they were neighbours. He had to remind himself to breath once in a while, he sighed again and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"are you ok?" Chad asked him, the members of the team wouldnt notice, but Troy knew Chad would.

"yeah" he said and got lost into the music.

Chad kept talking to his friends, he knew Troy and he wouldnt say anything else about it.

...*.*.*.*.*...

_Tell me you love me like a star..._

Gabriella was listening to the music playing in her ipod as she walked inside East High, she was gonna be late and she hated it. She would be ready earlier if she didnt wait for Troy to leave first so she wouldnt have to face him. She would have to start leaving earlier. She found out that music would help her through her depression, it was weird but the music would ease her pain, so she was going everywhere with her ipod. One of her favorite was _Liar Liar_ by Alexz Johnson, she felt the song was about her.

_You played me like a radio..._

She heard the words going through her mind and through her heart, she walked quickly into the classroom, the halls were almost empty so she wasnt lucky at all. She was having a hard time keeping all her books in her hands as she walked to homeroom, she didnt even bother to stop by her locker that morning since she was so late.

_Tell me you breath me til your last breath..._

When she finally reached her classroom she could just sit and sigh in relief, Darbus wasnt there yet, which was weird. Gabriella walked to her usual sit, walking past Troy, she could feel his eyes on her, burning her. She tried to ignore him and just sit there until one of her friends arrived that day, She smiled when she saw Taylor walking inside the classroom, it looked like they were all late that day, even Darbus. What was up with her? there wasnt a way to know...

...*.*.*.*.*...

Troy walked to his locker, he sighed Gabriella wasnt even looking at him. She definitely hated him, but he wasnt gonna lose hope, he had to find that perfect chance to show her how much he cared. He saw his friends away on their way to eat lunch, so he ran over to them. He sighed, as Bryce Kennedy the girl he hated the most in this world walked over to him. He rolled his eyes as he sent her the coldest glare ever.

"hey Troy!" she said smiling not letting Troys glare intimidate her.

He didnt answer he just kept walking with his friends. She took a deep breath and walked over to him again.

"are you mad or something? because what happened at the party..." she started to say.

"what happened at the party was a huge mistake! i dont even want to see you again" he said and walked away with his friends.

Bryce stood there glaring at him, he would be hers, she knew it. She just needed some help. Bryce walked out of the cafeteria and started to look for Shane.

Troy sat on his table and pulled out his ipod, he needed some music, fast! he suddenly became a musicholic and he didnt know why, music was the best way to help him go through his bad mood and his depression. He sat back and closed his eyes, just to enjoy the sweetness of the song. He knew everyone was talking about him. He just focused on the song to keep the whispearing and talking out of his head. The song he was listening to felt like it was made for him in some way. He smiled as the words echoed on his head.

_Dont wanna lose it to the crowd, so i turn the music loud..._

Nobody knew, not even Chad, but whenever he was having a hard time, he would grab a guitar and he would play. He liked to play his problems away and somehow after he played everything went better. In that moment he felt like he needed a guitar so he grabbed his bag and got up from his seat.

"where are you going?" Chad asked him.

"somewhere" he said and left the cafeteria.

...*.*.*.*.*...

Gabriella was having lunch with Taylor and Sharpay, there was no sign of Alicia, and she thought it was better that way, so she wouldnt have to face those blue eyes that look so much like Troy's.

"and thats when i told him to leave me alone" Sharpay finished her story with a recent crush "are you listening Gabriella!" she asked when she saw her bestfriend looking down at her cell.

"huh...yeah!" she exclaimed but they all knew she wasnt.

"Gabs why dont you just talk about it...it would help you" Taylor suggested.

"no, i dont think so" she said as she got all her stuff together "see you in class" she said and left her table.

Gabriella didnt feel like talking about anything, she just wanted to let the music play and move on with her life, even when everyone seemed to see that impossible, as she walked down the halls of East High she saw everyone whispearing about her, of course! She was the sweet girl Troy Bolton cheated on, the stupid girl who thought Troy would change for her. Gabriella walked to her locker and opened it to put some books into it and get the books she needed for her next class.

"its no fair" someone said behind her.

She turned around to meet the most amazing blue eyes she could ever find, for a second she thought it was Troy, but she knew that voice way to much, it was Alicia.

"what?" Gabriella asked.

"its not fair...just because you hate my brother doesnt mean you need to hate me too" she told Gabriella.

"Ali..."

"no! you just pushed me away like i'm the one who did everything...and let me remind you it wasnt me!"

"i know"

"then why you push me away" Alicia's eyes were filling with tears.

Gabriella felt guilty instantly, she couldnt stand to see those bright blue eyes so sad, so she dropped her books and huged her bestfriend. Gabriella felt her own eyes filling with tears, it wasnt her intention to make Ali sad, she hated to see her sad.

"i'm sorry" Gabriella whispeared.

"me too" Alicia said.

...*.*.*.*.*...

Troy didnt know what he was doing there but he enjoyed every minute, he loved that blue guitar the school had, he let himself play with notes and with lyrics in his head. He loved the sweet sound of the guitar when he brushed his fingers against the cords. He ran a hand through his hair and he started singing the song he's been thinking about since he broke up with Gabriella.

_Why do i need...why do i need someone else?_

_cause you comfort me, you show me how to be myself_

_Another late night and a radio, turn the dial to another sad song..._

_But all i need is a day inside, inside your mind to see what its like.._

_And all i'm missing in you i see,_

_Am i who you want?_

_Am i what you...need._

He stopped playing and someone behind him started clapping, he turned around to find one of Gabriella's friends, Kelsi was her name, or so he thought. He put the guitar back where he found it and he smiled at her.

"you're good" she said.

"thanks" he felt kinda awkward.

"really, where did you learn to play like that" She grabbed the guitar he just left.

"my mom plays" he said.

"i see" She started playing some notes until she kinda got the song he was playing a while ago.

"thats my song...well sort of" he said surprised.

"yeah" she stopped playing and looked into his eyes "is this song about Gabriella?" she asked.

He looked down "yeah"

"well if she hears it she will totally forgive you" Kelsi looked down at the guitar and started playing again.

"its not that simple" he whispeared.

"she needs to see you care, Troy" she stood up "and i know you do" Kelsi then left the guitar and walked outside the room.

...Later...

Troy knew if he missed one more time his dad would bench him, and he didnt want that, he had to focus, he had to get his head on the game or they would lose against west high again. Coach Bolton called for a break and went to talk to Troy.

"are you ok son?" he asked Troy.

"i am" Troy said taking a big sip of water.

"are you sure?" his dad asked him

"yeah dad i am!"

Coach Bolton wasnt fully convinced but he called the team.

"Listen guys, this season is gonna be hard, we have to play hard against west high" he said "this year i dont know how the hell Darbus convinced the principal to have a couple of presentations to open the game, so a few students will be singing and performing before the game starts" he rolled his eyes like he was disgusted about the idea. A couple of members laughed at it, but Troy instantly knew that was his chance, it was his chance to show Gabriella that he truly cared and he wasnt playing her like she thought he was.

"...so we need to give everything we have do you understand?" The coach finished. Troy was smiling now, he felt like everything was slowly falling back into place, he was feeling confident now.

"WHAT TEAM!" he screamed and everyone looked at him.

"WILDCATS!" the rest of the team followed.

"WHAT TEAM!"

"WILDCATS"

"WHAT TEAM!"

"WILDCATS"

"WILDCATS!" he screamed with a smile looking at his dad who was also smirking at him.

"GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME" they all screamed together as the team they were.

"you can leave now" the coach announced very happy his son was back on tracks.

...*.*.*.*.*...

Gabriella walked out of East high, she was so happy the day was over, she just wanted to get home and sleep. She jumped in her car and turned on the radio and let the music fill the car. She sighed and a smile appeared on her face, she knew she would make it through as long, as the music played...

**That was all for now guys! review tell me if you like it! AND tell me if you hated it! i dnt know what i did here! :S its kinda messy but the practice part brought some good memories back! see ya later**

**so WHAT TEAM? WILDCATS! get cha head in the game! ;)**

**xoxo Hannah**


End file.
